Farmville Notifications
by Calliope Muse
Summary: "Sitting on the curb in the parking lot, she sniffled, and wiped at her eyes. She'd known the risks. But it still didn't make her feel any less disappointed." A series of oneshots about Tratie. Read and Review, little biscuits!
1. Farmville Notifications

"Katie."

"Hm?" Katie wasn't paying attention. She was focused on her laptop, and more importantly, harvesting her crops on Farmville. Her time was limited. She didn't want her strawberries to wither. That would be one thousand Farm Cash down the toilet.

"I wanted to ask you something."

"Uh huh," she said. A small thrill of excitement went up her spine. She'd just completed building her orchard, and could finally store all her trees in it. That would make for more room for her red tulips.

"And, well, it's kind of important."

"Okay." She clicked on her Candy Cane Unicorn. Despite the fact that it resembled a horse, the stupid game wouldn't let her place it in her horse stable. It was discrimination, in her opinion, just because it had an anomaly. If she could, she'd fight for Unicorn rights and congregation.

"We've known each other for a really long time."

"Yup." She opened up the Mystery Egg in her gift box. She hoped it was one of the Valentine's Day animals in the market that she couldn't afford. It was a wheelbarrow.

"And I think we've been getting along a little bit better than usual…"

"Mhmm." Did she really _need_ to buy a cow print grain silo? She'd gain two hundred fifty XP points, but it was twenty five thousand Farm Cash… She decided to go ahead and buy it. What the heck, why not?

"And over the past few days, I've gotten to know you a little better."

"Gotcha." She bought a nail to add to her Valentine's Day Castle. Four more and her castle would be complete.

"You're smart, and funny, and really pretty. But most of all, you are the most oblivious person I know."

"Yeah." She clicked on the icon at the bottom of the screen, allowing her to visit her sister Lavender's farm. She fed the chickens and received another Mystery Egg.

"And because I know you aren't listening to me as I say this, I'm going to confess my deepest secret to your face, and hope you really aren't listening so you don't punch me."

"Sure," she said, nodding. She internally sighed. Lavender obviously had not been keeping up with her farm. All her crops were withered, and they were poinsettias, no less. That meant that she hadn't looked at her farm since December.

"I really like you, Katie, and I can't say I haven't for a really long time. I'd ask you to go out with me, but I'm almost certain you'd say no."

"Right." Finally, she thought. She had visited every single one of her neighbors on Farmville, and that was quite a lot of farms. But she had gained around two thousand extra Farm Cash, so she decided it was worth it. "So, what did you want to tell me, Travis?" she asked, finally looking up at him.

He smiled slightly, but it didn't reach his eyes. His cheeks were rather rosy, but that could have been due to the extreme winter weather they were experiencing." Happy Valentine's Day, Katie."

Travis turned on his heel and marched through the door, entering the cold, snowy wasteland that was Camp Half-Blood .She wondered how he could stand walking through two feet of snow all the Hermes Cabin to the Demeter Cabin, just to say Happy Valentine's Day. It really wasn't worth the trip, in her opinion. But then again, she wasn't a fan of winter like most people.

A notification popped up on her screen, disrupting her thoughts immediately. She read it over quickly, ready to do anything for her farm at a second's notice.

_Travis Stoll has sent you a Valentine. Would you like to send Travis one?_

She blinked rapidly, half expecting to have read it wrong. She did have dyslexia, after all. But no, she had read it right. She suddenly had a feeling that she knew what Travis was _really _trying to say just minutes ago. After debating the decision with her mind, she finally clicked 'yes'.

She only hoped she was right in her assumption of what the Valentine really meant.

**Hmm… well, this was my first Tratie fic, and I think I did pretty good, if I do say so myself. Does anyone else think that Katie would be a Farmville addict? It makes the perfect hobby for her when she can't garden. **

**And I know Travis was probably WAAAAY out of character, but this was the best I could do. Ah, well.**

**Reviews would be much appreciated! And they will be rewarded with Cyber Pop-Tarts!**

**Cyber Pop-Tarts are right…**

**\\\\\\\\\\|/**

**\\\\\\\\\|/**

**\\\\\\\\|/**

**\\\\\\\|/**

**\\\\\\|/**

**\\\\\|/**

**\\\\|/**

**\\\|/**

**\\|/**

**\|/**

**HERE!**


	2. Stupidiocy

"I HATE YOU, TRAVIS STOLL!" Travis cringed. He wasn't sure what he'd done this time, but he'd never, ever heard Katie Gardner yell like that before. He poked his head out of his cabin, observing the damage Katie had assumed he was responsible for.

He stared in shock. The Demeter cabin was well known for getting high marks in cabin inspections. Travis couldn't ever remember them getting anything less than a five out of five. But what he saw then was the absolute worst that any cabin had ever looked ever.

All the blossoms of the flowers that surrounded the cabin had been snipped off and shredded and stomped on until you could barely see the colored bits sprinkled on the grass like wilted confetti. Mulch had been tossed carelessly out of the flowerbeds and Katie stood before it all, her posture stiff and rigid with anger. Travis could see the blood creeping up to her neck and face and the fire igniting in her eyes.

"Katie, I -" he started, but was silenced with one stiff shake of Katie's head.

"Just-, just save it, Stoll." It seemed like she had to spit it out through her clenched teeth. Even though it was plainly obvious that she was furious, Travis could tell that Katie was fighting the urge to cry.

She had spent four years on the landscaping around her cabin, tending to the flowers personally and protecting them from harm at any cost. She'd threatened Travis and his brother with their lives if they so much as looked at her hydrangeas, let alone smelled them. They were her life's work, and they had been destroyed.

Without another word, she turned away from Travis and went inside her cabin.

Travis was stunned. He'd never seen her like that before. Nobody had. Katie was notoriously known for her temper, but no camper had ever seen her… explode… like that. And what was worse was that Travis had had no part in the destruction whatsoever. He hadn't even known that somebody would even consider doing that. Despite how harsh the head counselor of the Demeter cabin could be, nobody wanted to hurt her feelings.

"Dude, did you see her face?" Connor asked from behind him, cracking up. "That was hilarious! Operation Ultimate Revenge: SUCCESS!" He held his hand up midair, waiting for a high five. Travis didn't return it, glaring at his little brother with such intensity that poor Connor nearly wet himself.

"What the Hades were you thinking?" Travis asked angrily. He shoved his brother back into the cabin, not feeling any sympathy when Connor winced, clutching his right shoulder that had just been knocked into the corner of a desk.

"It was revenge, bro," Connor said uncertainly. "Remember? She ratted us out last week when we were smuggling in candy from outside the borders!"

"You went too far, you idiot!" Travis yelled. "She's never going to want to speak to me again. She thinks that I did all that just to annoy her." He sank onto the mattress of one of the numerous bunks in the Hermes cabin, holding his face in his hands. "She'll never forgive me."

"I'm sorry, man. It was only supposed to be a prank," Connor tried, standing up and cringing as a wave of pain rolled over him. He would definitely have to get his shoulder looked at by someone in the infirmary, Travis thought grimly.

"Pranks are supposed to be funny, Connor," Travis said, glaring at the floor. "Destroying Katie's flowers wasn't funny. It was cruel." He gave an angry puff of air, trying to retain the wild beast in him that wanted to throttle Connor. "Gods, just leave me alone."

And Connor did just that.

Katie had always let Travis pick on her. And that was her main problem, she thought savagely. If only she'd just stood up for herself that first time the idiot and his idiot brother pulled a prank on her, she wouldn't be… what? Going through all this? Yeah, right. She'd be even more of a target if she let them get a huge reaction out of her _every _time theytried to annoy her. But this? This had just been too much for her to handle.

She had locked the door as soon as she closed it behind her, not daring to let anyone see her cry. Especially Travis. That would have been the end of the world for her.

How could he do that? Did he have no heart? Those flowers were her life. She'd picked out each individual plant personally, watered and weeded them to perfection each morning and each night, nurturing them until they were quite possibly the most beautiful things she'd ever seen. And to come back from archery, after having an unusually quiet, peaceful day, only to see her pride and joy destroyed by none other than the very bane of her existence? Her heart had nearly shattered.

So it was there, alone in the safety of her cabin, that she let the tears fall free. Stupid Travis. Stupid Hermes for getting Stupid Travis' mother pregnant not only once, but twice, bringing Stupid Connor into existence as well. Stupid Camp Half-Blood. Stupid Life.

Stupid, stupid, stupid.

And just to think, she had started to consider him not as big of an idiot as he had initially seemed, that he actually was starting to lay off on the childish pranks… Katie was the one who looked and felt like an idiot.

She wasn't sure how long she sat alone, leaning against the door, but she was shaken from her reverie by loud knocking against the wooden door. Swiping the tear tracks from her eyes, and taking a deep breath, she stood and opened the door, but only just a crack.

She glimpsed sandy blond hair and hazel eyes, so she slammed the door shut again, angrily imagining thousands of ways that she could successfully murder Travis Stoll.

"Open up, Katie!"

"GO AWAY, TRAVIS!" she tried to yell back, but it came out as more of a desperate shriek.

"It's Connor, and I'm not leaving until you open up. I need to talk to you," Connor insisted, resuming his pounding on the door.

"I don't want to talk to either of you, or anyone else for that matter. Leave. Me. Alone." Katie bit her lip so hard that she could taste blood. She could feel tears prick the back of her eyes again, and she tried to convince herself that she wasn't going to cry. She did not succeed.

"C'mon, Katie, please let me in? It's about what happened."

That's it, she thought angrily. She swung the door open quickly, glaring like a hungry predator would zero in on its prey. "If you think for one second that I am anywhere near forgiving Travis for what he did, you are dead wrong. Now why don't you run along to your brother and tell him that sending his little brother to do all the dirty work for him is cowardly, and that if he wants to apologize he can say it to my face!"

"But that's just it, Gardner! Travis didn't do it!" he said, eyeing me warily.

"Bull," I said, crossing my arms over my chest. "He was mad that I got him in trouble, so he decided he'd get payback. Well, congratulate him for me; he got what he wanted."

"Will you give me two minutes to tell you what really happened? Or do you really want to believe that he'd even consider doing that to you?"

Katie stared at him. "Two minutes, starting now."

"I don't think you considered that maybe I was the one who killed your plants. Think about it, I was there when you caught us smuggling in the candy, and I was punished just as much as Travis was when you told Chiron. You are under the impression that Travis makes it his personal mission to annoy the crap out of you. The truth is, Travis likes you. A lot. He wouldn't have done this to you even if he was smart enough to come up with the plan in the first place."

"What are you trying to say?"

"Travis had nothing to do with this. It was all me."

In a fit of anger, embarrassment, and guilt, Katie did the one thing that she could. She kicked the stupid idiot where it hurt the most. Doubled over in serious pain, it was easy to push Connor aside to get through the doorway.

There was a time in every guy's life that he was willing to throw all pride and dignity out the window for a girl. For Travis, that time was now, and that girl was Katie.

The Aphrodite cabin was, quite possibly, the very thing that he feared most. It had been freshly painted a shade of sickly hot pink right after the war, and each and every time Travis had to walk by it, he went temporarily blind. Now he would be walking into it, and he wasn't so sure he could withstand the horrors within. Remember, he told himself, anything for Katie.

He marched right up to the door and rapped three times on the door with the diamond encrusted door knocker. A girl, probably around thirteen, with straight blonde hair and baby blue eyes answered the door, raising one recently plucked eyebrow, if the blotchy redness above her eyes were any intel. "May I help you?" she asked somewhat scornfully. Travis inwardly sighed. She had probably heard about what had happened earlier that morning, and she probably hated him just as much as Katie did. Fantastic.

"Hello," Travis said. "I need help."

"I'll say," the girl snorted. "When Katie gets done wallowing in her cabin, she's going to murder you. How could you do something so insensitive?"

"I didn't. My idiot brother did." Travis sighed. How the heck was he supposed to get back in Katie's good graces? He wasn't even the one who did it! "I want to do something to make it up to her. And I'm coming to the experts for help."

The girl seemed to think it over. "Alright," she said finally. "But the idea has to come from you. Otherwise, it'll be like I'm the one apologizing, and I didn't do anything."

"Neither did I!"

"Not my problem. Let's get to work." She let Travis inside her cabin and they did not come out for a very long time.

Katie was in despair. She'd looked everywhere. He wasn't in the Big House, or hiding in the bushes outside the Ares cabin. He wasn't at the dining pavilion, pigging out on junk food and sodas. Katie even went by his cabin to see if he was there. She only found Connor, who looked pretty banged up, most likely because all of Demeter's children had assaulted him after Katie had brutally kicked him where it hurt. Only feeling slightly guilty about causing his pain, she asked him where his brother was.

"Sorry, Katie. I haven't seen him since this morning, right after you saw the damage…" he said, trailing off. "Today is not a good day for me." He muttered this last part, and Katie wondered who else had made an effort to beat the living daylights out of him.

Without another word, she turned tail and ran. She didn't have a particular destination in mind, but when she saw the pine tree at the edge of the woods, she made her decision and began to climb. She climbed as high as she could without the branches shifting under her weight. And it was there that she stayed for a good long time.

The Demeter cabin was reluctant to let him anywhere near their cabin, but with the power of charmspeak, Rose Finch had assured them that Travis was there to repair the damage. And who could resist a beautiful daughter of Aphrodite?

"So, do you have everything?" Rose asked, not looking at Travis. She was more focused on the notebook with the list of items they'd bought from the next town over than the teenage boy staggering under the weight of six bags of mulch.

"Yes," he gasped, dropping the bags to the ground, face red and gulping in sweet, precious air.

Rose looked up. "Don't be such a sissy," she told him, rolling her eyes. "You have the shovel?"

"Yeah."

"Good. Get to work."

"Aren't you going to help me?" Travis asked incredulously, staring at Rose like she'd just suggested he eat Clarisse's beef jerky, and that by itself was a very, very bad idea.

"Um, no. _You_ are the one apologizing, not me. If I do the work, it won't be completely from you."

"You don't want to get dirt under your nails, do you?" he asked suspiciously.

Rose grinned. "Nope."

"Well," Travis sighed, looking around as though it would be the last time he'd see any of the camp again. "Here goes nothing."

"Katie!"

"Is she up there?"

"I think so, but she isn't answering. Think she's asleep?"

"Maybe."

The truth was that Katie wasn't asleep. She was far from it, in fact. And, as ashamed as she was to admit it, she was stuck up on her branch high up in her tree. Shortly after getting settled on her branch, she conveniently remembered her irrational fear of heights. High places were, obviously, so very far away from the ground, where Katie knew she was safe because she knew that plants grew from the ground. How many flowers did you see floating around in the sky? None, that's how many.

"I'm awake," she said quietly. Luckily, though, her sisters below seemed to hear her.

"Come down!" Lavender called with her hands cupped around her mouth. "We have to show you something!"

"I can't get down!"

"Why not?" asked Robin, Katie's other sister.

Katie just shook her head vigorously at her sisters below. It wasn't like they didn't know the feeling. Demeter children hated being so far up from the ground.

Lavender seemed to assess this quickly. "Robbie, go get help," she told her younger sister, who, in turn, did as she was told. Five minutes later, she returned with Tony, the oldest son of Demeter.

"Katie, try to climb down," he said, standing directly under the branch his sister was sitting on.

"I'm gonna fall," Katie insisted, gripping the trunk of the tree as tightly as she could.

"Don't worry about that. Try to step on the branch right underneath you," he called up. Steeling herself, Katie slid out further onto the branch, feeling her stomach churn when the branch lurched. Slowly, she slid her body ninety degrees so that her stomach was the only thing keeping her suspended in the air.

"You're doing great, Katie," Lavender called up. Katie wasn't listening. Now that she'd gotten a new view, she'd noticed she had a spectacular view of the cabins, and with the cabins came the Demeter kids' garden, which a certain son of Hermes was attacking with a shovel like there ain't no tomorrow. Now, she didn't know about anybody else, but it was downright peculiar to her. She tried shifting her weight to get a better look.

Little by little, she inched her way down to the branch just a short length away from her dangling feet. When she was standing safely at the base of the branch, she glanced again, but this time, a tree blocked her line of vision, so she reached down for the next branch beneath her. And as she settled onto that branch, she realized that the view wasn't any better, and if anything, it became progressively worse, and by the time she did find a suitable place to spy on the son of Hermes, she saw that she was only a few feet above the ground, so she jumped and landed awkwardly on her knees.

"You okay?" Tony asked, holding out his hand.

Katie waved his hand aside and stood quickly, taking off without a word.

Travis was roasting. It was hot and the sun was nearly blinding him, and his muscles were sore from digging up mounds of dirt and worst of all, he was thirsty! And not only that, but Rose refused to go and get him a glass of water. She just sat in her pink lawn chair, wearing a sun hat and flip flops, reading a magazine.

"Please?" he begged for the trillionth time. "I'm dying, here."

"You shouldn't have gotten Katie mad at you. Then you wouldn't feel obligated to do all this work to apologize to her. Then you wouldn't be thirsty."

Frustrated, Travis huffed, throwing his shovel aside and getting on his knees to plant the last plant, packing in the dirt around its base. Then, pulling a nearly empty bag of mulch closer to him, he took a handful of the wood chips and covered the dirt with it.

He stood and stretched, wiping away the sweat on his face with his grubby t-shirt.

"What the HADES are you doing now, Stoll?" Travis felt himself tense up at the sound of Katie's voice. Slowly, he turned around to see her, out of breath, bent over double, with twigs and tree sap tangled into her hair.

"Um, I fixed your garden," he explained, rubbing the back of his neck and looking at the ground sheepishly. "Rose helped me pick out the flowers."

He watched as Katie really took in the landscaping. The new window boxes for the cabin had purple hyacinths, and the flowerbeds had several new pink rose bushes, and a scattering of red tulips.

Katie stared in awe. Purple hyacinths meant 'I'm sorry', 'please believe me', or 'sorrow'. The pink roses symbolized happiness and meant, 'please believe me'. And the tulips... red tulips also meant 'believe me', but they also symbolized declarations of love.

Katie could definitely see that Travis was trying to apologize, and in a way he knew Katie would understand. But the whole 'declaration of love' thing threw her off. It was very sweet of him, and she'd already forgiven him because Connor had told her the truth, but he had done all this for her, even though he hadn't trashed the place.

"I'm sorry, Katie." Katie just stared at him, wondering what had happened to the idiot that liked to prank her on a daily basis. Suspicious as she was, she surprised him by giving him the biggest hug known to man, whispering, "Thank you. Remind me to beat up your stupid idiot of a brother later."

Travis pulled back and grinned. Connor would be SO in for it when Katie got a hold of him.

**PHEW! *wipes sweat off forehead* It's finally done. I got an amazing response to my first oneshot, so I decided I would continue. I would like to say that this is NOT a story, but a series of oneshots, so don't harass me when you realize there isn't a plot to be heard of. **

**Personally, I'm in love with Travis. He's the kind of guy I would like to date. Which is why I have so much fun writing Tratie. =) Haha. Reviews would be greatly appreciated by yours truly.**

**\||||||||||||||||||/**

**\||||||||||||||||/**

**\||||||||||||||/**

**\||||||||||||/**

**\||||||||||/**

**\||||||||/**

**\||||||/**

**\||||/**

**\||/**

**\/**

**REVIEW!**


	3. Bribery and a Dream Come True

Katie Gardner was usually a patient person. She could wait a couple extra minutes in line to use the restroom, even if it made her late to classes. She could wait for her computer to reload before she got back onto Farmville. One thing she could not wait on, however, was the line to get tickets to Harry Potter and the Deathly Hallows Part 2.

The line was out the door, wrapping itself around the building like a snake of stupid mortals who probably didn't appreciate the Boy Who Lived as much as Katie did. Really. She was certain.

She'd been waiting for four hours. Four! She was almost to the front desk, only a few meters from the ticket that would make all her dreams come true, and some fat old woman was chatting up the cashier.

_Lady, that cashier does not want to talk to you. He does not want to know that you brother's son-in-law's mother got arrested for drug possession. He does not care. Nope!_

Katie was not happy, to say the least. Finally, the woman left, with about ten tickets. Grr.

The next few people in line ran straight through the line, buying their tickets and rushing to the theatres to try and salvage seats. It was Katie's turn.

"One for Harry Potter," she said politely, her money out and ready to hand over. She was bouncing on the ball of her feet, ready to sprint to the theatre herself when the cashier gave her an apologetic look. "We're sold out, miss. Is there anything else you might want to see?"

Katie's heart plummeted. She wanted to cry. Four hours! Four! To see the wizard she knew and loved, only to find out that there were no more tickets. She walked away without answering.

Sitting on the curb in the parking lot, she sniffled, and wiped at her eyes. She'd known the risks. She knew it was THE midnight premier and that they would most likely sell out. But it still didn't make her feel any less disappointed.

"Katie? What are you doing out here?"

Katie looked up, and to her shock, the bane of her existence was looking down on her with a concerned expression.

"They sold out!" she wailed, despite the fact that he could see her in such a vulnerable state.

"So, I take it you don't have a ticket?" Travis asked, sitting next to her. She shook her head glumly, her shoulders hunched.

"Hey, Travis, come on! We need to get going if we don't want the film to start without us!" Connor Stoll, number two on Katie's hit list, ran up, stopping short when he saw a very depressed daughter of Demeter sitting on the curb.

Travis looked at his little brother, silently pleading.

"No!"

Puppy dog eyes.

"Gods! Stop that! I won't!"

"I'll do your chores this week!" Travis bribed, and Connor raised his eyebrow. "You're going to clean stables for a whole week?"

Travis winced. "Yes?"

"Deal!"

They shook on it, and Connor walked away, back to where Katie assumed he had parked whatever car they had driven here.

"What just happened?" she asked, giving Travis a curious glance.

"Bribery and your dream come true. Would you care to accompany me to see Harry Potter?" he asked gallantly, proffering an arm for her to take. Eyes wide, she accepted, and he pulled her to her feet.

"How?"

"Haven't you ever pre-ordered tickets online?"

"Oh…"

Silence. Then, just as they reached the doors, Travis said, "You know, this could be our first date." And Katie didn't hit him.

**Gosh, this was written in like, ten minutes. And it's… not terrible, I guess. But it could be better. Oh well. Reviews are much appreciated, you know. In fact, in some cases, they inspire fanfiction writers to write MORE. Imagine that. :) Haha. **


	4. Absentminded

"Hey, Travis, Chiron wants us to do inspection."

"..."

"Hey, Connor, what's up with Travis?"

"I don't know. I'm not his baby sitter."

"He's your brother."

"And?"

"And you should care about his well being. What if he died? Wouldn't you be sad?"

"Seeing as he is not dead, I am not sad. Therefore, we don't have to wonder about that."

"Something might be bothering him. You should talk to him."

"Why? All he ever does now is whine about the girl he likes. Do you know how long it's been since we pulled a really good prank?"

"What girl?"

"A week! A whole week!"

"Connor. What girl?"

"Which one?"

"The one you said Travis likes."

"Oh, her? You don't know her."

"..."

"Please don't hurt me."

"You can tell Travis that he can do inspection by himself."

It was about this time that Travis realized that he wasn't alone. He lanced up from his thinking position to see an angry Katie and a freaked-out Connor. Katie stormed off.

"What just happened?"

"If you don't ask her out tonight, she's going to kill you. And then she's going to decide that I remind her of you. So she's going to kill me too. And it will be bloody and violent."

"What the hades did you do?"

"You don't even want to know."

**Oh, goodness. I don't even think this was worth reading. Less than a page? Gross. **

**Reviews are greatly appreciated.**

**Seriously. If you don't review, when I die, I will haunt you. I will sing terribly when you try to sleep. :)**


	5. The Sonnet That Killed Romance

"CAMPERS! ATTENTION!" Chiron cried, and the chattering of a hundred or so demigods crammed into the amphitheater gradually died down. "There has been a change in plans for this evening's recreational festivities. In lieu of the campfire sing-along, the Apollo cabin has instead decided to host a poetry slam."

A collective groan resounded around the crowd excepting the Apollo cabin, whose members immediately began chattering excitedly, and strangely enough, the Hermes cabin, all of whom sat back with mischievous smirks plastered across their faces.

Of course, this went unnoticed by Katie Gardner, cabin leader for the Demeter cabin. She merely looked at the line of Apollo kids waiting to take stage and recite their poems.

And so the night went on. For nearly a half hour, various kids performed, some with free-verse, others with sonnets and one kid even recited a series of mocking limericks about each of the Olympian gods, although when he got around to Mr. D, the disgruntled wine god snapped his fingers and the kid was instantly bound and gagged with grape vines. Due to his restraints, he had to be carried off stage by his cabin-mates.

Katie laughed along with the other campers, clutching at the stitch in her side. As she wiped a tear from her eye, she noticed a certain son of Hermes take center stage, and all sense of mirth vanished.

Travis Stoll was tall with sandy blond hair and hazel eyes with a wicked glint to them. He was always pranking other campers with his partner-in-crime and younger brother, Connor Stoll. Travis had never granted mercy on one of his "victims" and certainly made no exception for Katie, his self-proclaimed arch nemesis. If anything, he took special care to prank her twice as often as anyone else.

Katie watched with dread as he cleared his throat and pulled out a crinkled piece of folded paper from his back pocket.

"I title this piece 'Ode to Katie'," he declared, grinning madly in Katie's direction.

She could feel the stares of her siblings boring holes into the back of her head, but she ignored them. She felt her temperature rising: a sure sign that she was blushing like mad.

"Ahem," Travis cleared his throat.

"_Katie, my love, you're so very pretty._

_My heart longs to be with you forever._

_And although you are not very witty,_

_Your knock-knock jokes can sometimes be clever._

_Your pretty eyes are brown like mud and dirt_

_Your glorious boobies are amply sized_

_The punches you'll give me will surely hurt_

_But your reaction, rest assured, is prized_

_Katie, I am madly in love with you_

_My feelings for you cannot be pretend_

_Can you find it in you to love me too?_

_For my life will most certainly end_

_Katie Gardner: my love, my dove, my doll_

_I'm hot for you babe; let's go to the mall!"_

Katie's mortified screams were drowned out by the laughter of the campers, the majority who'd fallen out of their seats in hysterics. Chiron was desperately trying to call for order, pounding his hoofs on the marble floor, to no avail.

Connor Stoll had climbed onto the stage and high-fived his brother, who was now making dramatic bows to the audience.

Katie felt her blood boil in rage. She stood, shoving campers out of her way as she made her way to the stage. She growled at an Apollo kid, who thought it would be a fantastic idea to point and laugh at our dear Katie. She did not hesitate to grab a handful of his camp t-shirt and yank him out of her way as she climbed the three steps up so that she was on level with the object of her vengeful thoughts.

Travis regarded her with a cheeky grin, giving her a once over, lingering at her chest, before looking back up and winking at her.

"So, Katie. Did you like my poem?"

"You call that a poem? It was garbage!" she said, clenching her fists.

"_Meow!_ Kitty has claws!" he laughed, smirking. "I suppose not everyone can recognize the written art when they see it."

Katie only saw red, and the next thing she knew, Travis was tied and gagged with plants that had mysteriously sprouted from the marble floor, much like the unfortunate camper with the limericks. She looked around. The campers were still laughing, although their humor stemmed from the bound son of Hermes instead of the embarrassing sonnet, much to her pleasure and relief.

She turned back to Travis, whose face showed signs of fear. "You'll pay for what you did tonight, Stoll. Don't think I'm incapable of playing a few pranks of my own for revenge," she warned, and with a satisfied smirk, she left the amphitheater, leaving mass chaos in her wake.

Later that night, when Travis had been released from his bindings and all the campers had finally calmed down enough to go to bed, Travis and Connor were sitting on one of the bunks in Cabin 11, whispering so they wouldn't wake their cabin mates.

"So she didn't like the poem?" Connor asked, disbelievingly.

"Nah. I think I might have offended her," Travis replied, looking over a piece of crinkled paper, a pen held just above it.

"But it was full of compliments! You said her boobs were awesome! Girls like compliments, right?"

"I thought so… But either way, she didn't like it. So maybe it wasn't a good idea." Travis scanned the list on his crinkled paper, pausing to cross out 'romantic poetry' before tossing the pen aside and folding the paper back up and shoving it into his pocket.

"What's next on the list?" Connor asked.

"Throwing pebbles at her window and quoting Shakespeare." The brothers grinned at each other, and said their goodnights.

Poor Katie hadn't a clue what she was in for.

**Oh, Travis! He'll have to learn how to properly express his feelings without making a fool out of Katie (and himself). :)**

**Alrighty, guys! I know it's been a while, but some feedback would be greatly appreciated. I love reviews like a nun loves Jesus. **

**So, there's this box, and you right awesome things, and it lives at the bottom of this page!**

**\||||||||||||||||||/**

**\||||||||||||||||/**

**\||||||||||||||/**

**\||||||||||||/**

**\||||||||||/**

**\||||||||/**

**\||||||/**

**\||||/**

**\||/**

**\/**

**HERE IT IS. :)**


End file.
